


Migraine

by MissMin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMin/pseuds/MissMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's having a rough day, Kageyama sends him over the edge, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters blah blah blah I hope you enjoy. Sorry they're a bit ooc!

Hinata was having an awful day. He'd been unable to sleep the night before and he was absolutely exhausted. On top of that, it was a Friday, meaning he had a test in nearly every class.

He was now at practice with a pounding migraine and no matter how much he loved volleyball, he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

He'd screwed up several times so far, missing several shots from Kageyama that he normally would have had no problem with. He knew the other was quickly losing patience with him, repeatedly sending glares in his direction.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled after screwing up again, the ball hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground. He winced at the impact, as his head already hurt anyway. Hinata ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

A hand was pulling him up and he was face to face with Suga. "Are you alright? Maybe you should sit out for a while," the older boy suggested.

Hinata shook his head. "I'm fine really," he said, trying his best to act like his usual self. He pushed past the older boy towards his position on the court.

They started up again, and Hinata knew that Kageyama was about to pass it to him. He jumped up, ready to spike it when the ball came flying towards him. When he swung his hand however, he missed the ball completely, hitting nothing but air.

When his feet hit the ground again Hinata stared at his feet, shaking his head. He buried his face in his hands, trying to hold himself together. Why couldn't he get it right today?

"I'm sorry," he said for the thousandth time. This wasn't like him at all.

He didn't dare to look at Kageyama. He knew how angry he probably was at him.

"Alright guys, I think we should call it a night," Daichi said quietly. "Don't forget to stretch before you go."

Everyone nodded, silently going their separate ways to warm down and put stuff away. Hinata just stared at the ground, embarrassed. He knew practice was only ending early because of him.

He felt someone walking towards him and looked up, seeing Kageyama inches from his face.

"What the hell was that? You never miss that many times!" Kageyama shouted. "Why are you being such a screw up today?" He grabbed Hinata's shirt angrily.

Hinata tried to wiggle out of the taller boy's grip. "I'm sorry. I said I was sorry..." Usually he was fine whenever Kageyama lost his temper because he knew it was never personal, but after having such a terrible practice he felt a lump in his throat and tears burning in his eyes.

"You just wasted a practice!" Kageyama yelled, shaking the shorter boy. "Can't you do anything right?"

Hinata winced, his head pounding harder as Kageyama shook him. Despite his efforts to hold them back, tears began spilling from his eyes and he let himself collapse to the ground.

"Stop yelling at me," he whimpered, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I said I was sorry you jerk!"

He assumed that Kageyama had left by now, as it was silent, but he suddenly felt hands on both of his shoulders. "Hey," Kageyama's voice spoke quietly. It was a tone of voice softer than Hinata had never heard him use.

Hinata looked up and saw his teammate crouched in front of him. "I'm sorry for yelling. Stop crying," Kageyama told him flatly. He slid his hand to Hinata's cheek, wiping away the wetness.

Hinata blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. He'd never seen this side of his teammate. He didn't even realize that he was still crying until Kageyama frowned.

"I said stop crying, dumbass."

Hinata nodded, trying to blink away the tears. "I've just had a shit day and I can't seem to do anything right."

"Stop apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Kageyama stood up and grabbed Hinata's hands, pulling him up with him. Hinata winced, feeling lightheaded from standing so fast.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got a migraine," Hinata explained, still holding onto Kageyama's hands tightly for balance. He felt nauseous and completely drained.

The taller boy frowned. "You shouldn't have even come today if you don't feel well."

"I didn't want to let the team down."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and shook his head. "But coming to practice today did a lot more harm than good."

Hinata frowned, his bottom lip trembling and more tears stinging his eyes. "I know. I'm such a screw up."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Kageyama sighed. "I just meant that it would've been better if you just stayed home and rested. Then we could have finished practice and you wouldn't feel so sick." He hesitated before opening his arms as an invitation for the smaller boy.

"Why are you being so nice?" Hinata asked, eyeing Kageyama suspiciously.

The boy paused, not really sure himself. He just knew that seeing Hinata crying because of what he said made him feel so awful. "Just come here dumbass," he grumbled, gathering Hinata into his arms.

Hinata hesitated before wrapping his arms around his teammate and burying his face in his shirt. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Kageyama rubbed circles along his friend's back. "I'm sorry for being an ass. You obviously weren't feeling well."

"I'm still not," the smaller boy whispered. "I want to go home."

"Then let's get you home." Kageyama broke the hug. "Where's your bag?"

Hinata pointed over to the corner where both of their bags were. He suddenly realized that they were the only ones still there.

Kageyama walked over and grabbed both of their bags, slinging them over his shoulders. "I can carry mine," Hinata said, following the taller boy.

"No let me," Kageyama said. "Let's go." He turned off the gym lights and headed for the door, Hinata close behind.

They stepped out into the cool night air and began walking home. It was silent but comfortable between them as they walked. When they reached Kageyama's street, the boy kept walking.

"Hey, isn't your house that way?" Hinata asked pointing down the street.

"I want to make sure you make it home okay."

"I'll be fine, Bakeyama. I'm not a baby."

"Just let me walk you okay?" Kageyama snapped.

Hinata didn't say anything else, but was taken by surprise when he felt his friend's hand quickly slip into his own. He couldn't understand why Kageyama was being so... different. Obviously the two were friends, but the taller boy still liked to make fun of Hinata and call him out when he'd screw something up. He was never this nice before.

A wave of nausea washed over Hinata again and he squeezed Kageyama's hand.

  
"What's wrong?" The taller by looked down at the very ill looking Hinata, whose head was still pounding.

"It hurts."

"I know. But look we're here. Let's go inside and you can get pain killers and go to sleep."

Hinata hadn't even realized that they made it to his house already. He walked up to the front door, opening it and stepping inside. Kageyama followed close behind, setting both of their bags down.

Hinata made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through the medicine cabinet to find pain killers. He found them and quickly swallowed them, his friend watching the whole time.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way home you know," Hinata told him. "I'm not helpless, alright?"

"I know I didn't have to, but," Kageyama paused before continuing. "I wanted to okay."

Hinata smiled weakly. "Thank you."

The two stared at each other, the room silent. It was as if they were both trying to come up with something to say but couldn't get the words out. 

Finally, Hinata spoke up. "You know, I think you're my best friend, Kageyama."

That made the taller boy cock his head, looking slightly confused.

"It's true. I mean, I don't really have any other friends outside the team and you're who I spend most of my time with. Besides, I know you don't actually hate me. You just pretend to."

Kageyama crossed his arms, ready to protest, but he didn't. He just stared at Hinata and a small, rare smile made its way to his face. He'd never had a best friend before. Nobody really even wanted to be his friend at all. 

Hinata yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, I think I should get to bed," he said.

Kageyama quickly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, of course. I'll just.. go then," he said quickly, pursing his lips. He almost turned to leave but instead stepped forward to hug Hinata goodnight. "I hope you feel better." he whispered timidly.

Hinata smiled and hugged his friend tightly. "Thank you." He held on a bit longer. "You know. Sometimes best friends have sleepovers..." 

Kageyama looked down at his friend, confused. "What?"

"Will you stay?" Hinata looked up at his taller friend, really not wanting him to leave. Not now.

Kageyama looked confused, but held Hinata tighter. "Yeah."

Hinata grinned and led his friend to his room, letting him borrow pajamas that were much too short. He climbed into his bed, thankful to finally be going to sleep. He patted the spot beside him for Kageyama to join him.

The taller boy laid beside Hinata, who instantly cuddled up next to him, taking him by surprise. The boy was asleep in seconds. Kageyama just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. 

He wrapped his arms around his friend. It was nice like this. It was nice to not be arguing with the orange haired boy. It was nice to be friends with someone. Best friends even! It was nice to hold Hinsta in his arms. It was nice to feel a sense of belonging. But most of all, it was nice to love for once.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
